How It Came To Be
by weepingangel9578
Summary: Four short stories of how things about the turtles came to be.
1. Raphael

**Okay I'm back! Italy was amazing and now I can get started on writing again. So this story was the winner of my reader's choice idea. I want to first of all thank everyone that submitted an idea. I was honored to know that people trusted me with their ideas. Anyways after much debating I came to a decision. Please enjoy!**

**The original idea of this belongs completely to **_**MutantGirl95**_. **(This takes place in the 2012 universe)**

* * *

It was a normal morning in the turtle's lair. Donnie was tinkering with a new invention of unknown origin, Mike was having the time of his life bugging Donnie by asking to 'help' which really meant 'touch and then have spontaneously combust', and Leo was training with his katanas. One thing however, was out of place. A certain red banded turtle was nowhere to be found.

Noticing his son's absence, Master Splinter called his three other sons forward.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello!"

Hearing the summoning, all three mutants dropped what they were doing and headed over to their master's quarters.

"What is it sensei?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

Splinter nodded, signaling to the inquisitive turtles to kneel.

"My sons, it has come to my attention that one of your brother's seems to be missing. Do any of you know of Raphael's whereabouts?"

"Oh Raph, don't worry sensei, he's fine."

"Is that, and how is it you are so sure of this Michelangelo?"

"Well he said that he was going out for a run."

"And when was this?"

"Um…I think it was about an hour and a half ago."

"What!"

All heads turned to the outburst from the blue clad ninja.

"Leonardo?"

"Sorry sensei but, Mikey! When you asked me if he could go I told you yes, if he comes back in an hour. I then told you to tell me if he was gone any longer, why didn't you come and get me?!"

"Sorry Leo, I guess I forgot."

Leo sighed and turned back to Master Splinter, waiting for instructions on how to proceed.

"Well if Michelangelo is correct, then it would seem that Raphael might not be as safe as we thought. You must go and find him."

A chorus of 'yes sensei' lingered in the air as the three brothers rushed from the lair.

* * *

"Well?"

"Hang on its ringing."

Donnie turned his back to his worried sibling as he tried to contact Raph. They had been walking in the sewers for close to an hour and they still haven't found their red clad sibling. Finally after many complaints from Mikey about how his feet were tired, Leo decided to rest and try calling Raph's phone.

"Donnie?"

"Yelling at me isn't going to make him pick up faster Leo."

"Sorry Donnie."

Donnie turned his attention to the high pitched ringing in coming through the phone's speakers. Suddenly there was a click and a familiar voice came floating through.

"What do you want Donnie?"

"Raph, you're okay!"

The purple clad turtle however, wasn't able to get much farther for the phone was ripped from his hand by a tired and pissed off Leonardo.

"Raph, where are you!?"

"Hey Leo, what's up?"

"Don't start Raph! We have been walking around the sewers from an hour and have been worried sick! So I will ask you again, where are you!"

"Calm down Leo. And about the 'where are you part' it's complicated."

"What do you mean complicated?"

"Well…."

"Raph?"

"I'm…uh…stuck."

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm stuck"

"How are you stuck?"

"Well I was on my run and I decided to go down a different part of the subway tunnels."

"Okay, continue."

"Okay, so I was going along when I realized that the tunnel I was in was abandoned and directly below one of the new ones, I tripped over something and then… well a train went by and let's just say I found out why they aren't using the tunnel anymore."

"And why is that?"

"The ceiling is kind of…broken."

"Broken."

"Yes, broken. The force from the train knocked some of the ceiling loose and I got trapped underneath some pipes."

"What! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be if you keep screeching in my ear!"

"Well sorry, but I just found out my little brother is now trapped under rubble in an unstable subway tunnel!"

"Like I said I'm fine, just stuck."

"Okay, hang on we are on our way."

"It's not like I can do much else Leo."

"Right, sorry Raph."

With that Leo hung up and handed off the phone to Donnie.

"Is he okay Leo?"

"Yeah but he needs our help, let's go."

So the three ninja's took off with Mikey sniggering in the back ground, he was never going to let Raph live this one down.

* * *

The brothers had been up and down every single abandoned subway tunnel and were finally on their last one. Raph had to be here or else they were out of options.

As they traveled farther down the tunnel they became more and more certain that their lost brother was here. There were large sections of broken pipes and cement lying haphazardly on the ground. Unfortunately this also fueled their anxiety. How could someone be fine if they were trapped underneath one of these?

"Raph! Raphael!"

"Leo why this also fueled their anxiety. How could someone be fine if they were trapped underneath one of these?

"Raph! Raphael!"

"Leo why isn't he answering?"

The leader looked into the worried face of the youngest.

"He'll be fine Mikey, I mean he was yelling at me over the phone and he was the same old Raph."

That seemed to lighten Mike's mood. And if all else failed Mike still thought it was hilarious that Raph had gotten himself stuck.

"Raph!"

"Guys over here! Get me out of this thing already!'

The turtles all sprang into action. They followed the string of shouts to a large pile of rubble. As they moved things away they came upon a site that took all of their strength not to laugh at.

Raph was sitting against a wall, in a puddle with a frog on top of his head, a large pipe lying across his chest and left shoulder, his foot was stuck in a bucket, and he had a look on his face that could have killed.

Mike could barely control himself as he spoke.

"Hey Raph, how's it going?"

"Shut it Mike." Raph growled back.

"I guess you know what you tripped over now." Leo said as he nodded to the rusty bucket on Raph's foot.

"You to Leo."

Leo merely snickered and began pulling things off of his brother.

"Guys, come and help me."

Soon they had managed to free the red clad turtle and were on their way home.

* * *

"Well you were very lucky Raph."

"I don't feel so lucky right now Donnie."

"Yeah, probably not. Anyway you got away with pretty minor injuries Raph."

"Good."

The two turned to see Leo leaning against the door frame, a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about Leo?"

"What? I can't be happy that my little brother is okay?"

"Whatever."

Donnie cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, Raph has sprained shoulder and ankle, but besides that and a few cuts he's fine. Oh he also gained some cracks to his plastron but other than that he's fine."

Raph looked down to see that Donnie was right. He now had a large crack right in the front of his chest plates and a smaller one over to the side.

"Great." He said, he voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I think they make you look tough Raph."

All turned to see a giggling Mike in the door.

"Uh…thanks Mike."

"No problem bro, they really are cool, you should get stuck more often."

"Ha ha very funny Mike."

"No seriously, I mean it was so nice and quite here."

"Mike that's enough."

"And it also was quite entertaining, you wear the frog a bucket style well."

"Mike." Raph growled

Without any warning the red clad ninja leapt from the table and pounced on the grinning turtle.

"Yikes!"

With that Mike raced from the room with a very angry older brother on his tail.

As sounds of fighting floated into the medical room and reached the ears of Leo and Donnie, they both shook their heads, for they knew that if this went on Mike would be sporting some cracks of his own tomorrow.


	2. Michelangelo

**Alright faithful readers, sorry for the weird updating schedule but I have had the most jam packed schedule over the past few weeks than I have ever had in my life. I am in a musical for school right now and we open on Thursday. Because of this I have had practice until 6 o'clock every day and I have it even later tomorrow. I probably won't get to update until after Saturday maybe Wednesday or Friday but it is unlikely. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

It was a crisp and sunny summer day in New York and the city seemed alive. The smog of the city had momentarily cleared and then normally coarse folk from around the area were all in a calm and unnaturally friendly mood. However the real fun was going on underneath the city.

Four brothers were having the time of their lives. None of them had any other responsibilities that needed to be done and could simply relax and enjoy their freedom. Their shouts of joy echoed through the empty sewers.

"Come on slow pokes!"

"Oh so were slow now huh?"

"Yeah, I mean wasn't it obvious?"

"Oh look at the funny mutant. You think you're so cool, don't you?"

"Yep, basically!"

"Don't push it Mike."

"Aww is little Raphie upset?"

"Mike!"

"Yikes!"

Two green blurs darted away from the group. Only the difference in their bandanas could separate them. The orange banded turtle was just barely ahead of his raging red clad sibling.

"Guys come on. Does everything have to become an argument with you two?"

"Don't bother Leo; it just goes in one ear and out the other."

The elder turtle sighed and nodded. Reluctantly the two more mature siblings followed after their bickering brothers. As they rounded the last corner they found that instead of murdering each other, Raph and Mikey were standing side by side unmoving. They were staring at something stuck in a sewer drain in front of them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"…."

"Uh guys?"

Leonardo and Donnie curiously stepped forward. As they got closer they could see what their brothers were staring at. It was a small piece of wood that was painted green and had small blue wheels attached to the bottom.

"What is it?"

Everyone looked up at the curious face of Donatello, for none of them knew the answer.

"I don't know, Raph?"

"You got me. What about you, got any ideas Leo?"

"Nope, not really."

"Okay, what should we call it?"

Everyone watched as Mikey picked up the unknown object with an unusual amount of caution. He carefully placed it on the ground and rolled it back and forth a few times before picking it up again and smiling broadly.

"Mikey…"

"This thing is pretty cool."  
"Mike don't get any ideas."

It was then that Mikey got his typical 'I really shouldn't do this, but I'm going to do this anyway' expression.

Without any warning Mike threw the object on the ground and leapt aboard. His brother's jumped back in shock as he came skating by down the tunnel and nearly knocked them over.

"Yee haw!"

His yells of pure joy followed him down the tunnel.

"Mikey get back here!" Leo shouted in vain.

He might as well have been talking to a wall.

"Mike!"

"Leave it Leo."

"But-"

"Do you honestly think he is going to listen?"

"No."

For the second time that day Leo sighed in exasperation and decided it was a lost cause. The remaining three turtles flopped down against the wall and decided to wait for their exuberant brother to return.

* * *

"Hey guys."

"Where have you been? Raph, Donnie, and I have been waiting here for over two hours!"

"Oh has it really been that long? I guess time really does fly when you're having fun."

"Yeah, yeah Mike. Let's go home."

"But guys what about the skateboard?"

"Leave it here…wait, what?"

"Yeah what is a skateboard?"

"Oh it's what I decided to call it."

"Why?"

"It makes perfect sense. It has wheels on the bottom that make it so you can skate across the pavement and there is a board on top. Sheesh Raph you need to be more observant."

"I'll show you observant-"

"Raph stop."

"Get out of my way Leo."

"No Raph leave him be."

"Fine…"

It was Donnie that spoke up next.

"I think it makes sense."

"See I guess Donnie really is the genius."

"Thanks Mikey, now let's head home."

* * *

"Where's Mike?"

"Where do you think?"

"Ugh not on that stupid skateboard."

"Ten points to the turtle in blue."

Leo turned to give his sarcastic sibling a slight glare. It didn't last long for soon he was lying face first on the ground.

"Oh Leo! I didn't see you there! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Leo slowly sat up and dusted himself off. Sure enough when he looked up Mikey was carry his now beloved skateboard. After finding it a week ago he has never let go of it. He even sleeps with it!

"Mike can't you put that down for a few seconds?'

"Uh sorry Leo but that would be a no."

"Great."

"Yep," Mike stated with a smug smile.

Then without a uttering a single word more Mike hopped on his board and speed off, completely oblivious to his brother's sighs of grief.

* * *

**Okay sorry it isn't great but I had a really hard time with Mike. Well it is what it is.**

**Please review!**


	3. Leonardo

**Super sorry for the late update! I have been home barely anytime for the past month or so. I had trip after trip and then I had a show for school and then the next week I had another trip for school, so I have had no time to type. Today was the first time I had picked up my computer in five weeks! So I apologize but I am trying to get myself back on a regular updating schedule. Here's the next chapter, please review!**

* * *

New York City was caught in one of its rare, calm moments. Its citizens were all relaxing in their apartments and houses, completely oblivious to what was happening, mere miles below their feet.

"OW!"

The shout echoed throughout the lair, waking up everyone that was happily asleep.

"What the hell was that? And who is up at 5:30 in the morning?!"

The hotheaded turtle paused and thought about what he just said. He sighed.

"Leo."

He pulled himself out of bed to find the rest of his brothers standing in the den cautiously looking towards the dojo.

"Yo guys, what happened?"

The two turtles answered him with shrugged shoulders.

"Do you think we should go check if Leo's okay? I mean that yell sounded like he was in pain."

"Yeah Donnie, I think we should."

So with that decided the three turtles made their way over to the dojo. Once they reached the door they could hear faint struggling inside. Mikey knocked carefully on the door.

"Uh Leo….bro you okay?"

A muffled and strangled reply was heard.

"Yeah…I'm fine guys…just give me a minute."

Raph frowned before pushing Mikey out of the way.

"Well you don't sound fine. We're coming in."

Although there were protests from inside, they were ignored, for they fell on deaf ears. Raph forcefully pushed through the door and scanned the room. Everything seemed in order, except the fact that his older brother was lying on the floor with his left shoulder pinned under the now collapsed weight rack.

"Leo! Bro what happened?!"

Leo raised his head off the floor and gave a small wave with his right hand.

"Hey guys, sorry I woke you up."

The pinned turtle slowly let his head fall back to the floor as his siblings rushed to his side. They quickly began untangling him from the mess of broken metal and weights.

"Ow….OW! Careful guys!"

"Sorry Leo."

"Ugh it's okay Mikey."

Once he was free Raph and Mikey helped Leo sit up while Donnie examined his shoulder.

"Well doc, what's the damage?"

"Um, I'm not completely sure, but my best guess would be either sprained shoulder, or possibly dislocated, either way you are going to be out of commission for a while Leo."

The blue banded ninja sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Great, just great, absolutely wonderful"

Leo made a move to get up, but was quickly stopped by Raph.

"Hang on their bro; you're not going anywhere before we find out what happened."

Leo looked pleadingly at his other brothers, but when he received nods of approval he gave in.

"Alright, you got me, I had the lights off when I was meditating and I blew out the candle and I wasn't paying attention so I….tripped over the weight rack and it fell and broke, and well, you know the rest."

An awkward silence played throughout the room. When suddenly laughter cut through it like a knife.

"HAHAHA Leo tripped, this is too good, oh my god I think I going to cry!"

The turtle under scrutiny sent glares that might have well have been daggers towards the laughing orange banded turtle.

"Go ahead get your laughs Mike, but you'll pay me back with extra time in practice."

That shut up the laughing turtle immediately. He looked at his eldest brother with eyes as big as saucers. His voice lowered to a frightened whisper as he spoke.

"You wouldn't…."

He was met with an icy stare.

"Try me."

After realizing the severity of the situation Mike ran from the room without so much of a giggle about the leader's situation. After he was gone the genius turned to the leader.

"You have got to teach me how to do that for the next time he comes in my lab."

* * *

"So you are sure I can't train Donnie?"

"Sorry Leo, your shoulder needs time to heal."

"But I feel fine."

"Leonardo you must listen to your brother. Now go and rest."

"Yes sensei."

The injured turtle slunk over to the couch and dropped down with a heavy thump. He looked up as his immediate younger brother dropped the remote in his lap.

"Have fun Leo, we'll be back after patrol."

"Yeah yeah, just get out of here."

With that the red banded turtle and the other two ninja swiftly left their home and headed for the surface.

"Leonardo"

Said turtle turned his head in the direction of his sensei.

"Yes Master Splinter?"

"I will be in my quarters if you need anything."

With a small nod the turtle stranded on the couch replied.

"Thank you father."

Seeing as he was now alone, Leo grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels absent mindedly. After a while he finally settled on a channel showing old cartoons. He sat patiently as one finished and another started. When five different shows passed, and he hated all of them, leo was about to give up when an announcement came flashing across the screen.

"_And now for the long awaited marathon of SPACE HEROES!"_

This caught the young turtle's attention. He decided to give it a chance, so he sat back and relaxed as the first shot came into focus.

* * *

"Hey Leo we're back!"

The three turtles were taken by surprise when instead of hearing a friendly hello, they received a harsh silencing.

"SHHH! Guys be quiet!"

Following the unusual greeting the three siblings found their older brother sitting on the very edge of the couch, eyes glued to the television screen in front of him.

"Leo-"

"I said shhhhh!"

Once again the siblings were taken aback by their older brother, but not wanting to get another scolding, they quietly waited next to the couch. Raph however, was still put out about his rude silencing.

Once the show on the television finished, Leo finally acknowledged his brothers.

"Sorry guys, I wasn't sure Captain Ryan was going to make it out of there!"

While Leo was smiling from ear to ear, filled to the brim with enthusiasm, his brothers wore looks of utter confusion. It was Raph who finally spoke up.

"Who is Captain Ryan?"

"He's only the hero of the greatest show ever!"

Raph looked at his brother like he had gone crazy.

"Leo what on earth are you talking about?"

Leo beckoned his brothers over. Mikey of course, wanting any excuse to watch television came racing over. Donnie hesitated but soon followed suit. Raph stood exactly where he was and peered over the couch.

Leo began busily explain _Space Heroes_ while they waited for the next episode to come on. He was mid sentence when he abruptly stopped.

"Okay it's starting! Everyone be quiet!"

After the episode was over Leo eagerly looked towards his brothers.

"What did you think? I personally think that it proved Captain Ryan was a true hero when he saved all those people from being vaporized. I want to be as great a leader and hero as Captain Ryan is."

Mikey was nodding in approval and Donnie had somewhat of a smile on his face, but a call from April quickly grabbed his attention. Raph on the other hand, wasn't as impressed.

"Leo….that was the worst show I have ever seen! I think that you little incident this more screwed up more than just your shoulder."

Leo passively looked at his brother before turning back to the television.

"Fine Raph, be that way. I think that Captain Ryan is an amazing persona and you should and ne more like him."

"GAH Leo! He isn't even a real person!"

Leo quickly countered his brother's remark

"That doesn't mean he can't be a role model Raph."

Seeing that he wasn't going to make any progress with the subject Raph turned on his heels and headed the other direction, the sounds of Leo babbling about _Space Heroes _to Mikey. He sighed as he closed his door.

"Please let that shoulder heal quickly!"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Donatello

**So here is the last chapter of **_**How It Came To Be**_**. I am not entirely sure when I am going to start typing my next story so keep your eyes out. Please, please, please, please review!**

* * *

It was a normal Wednesday for the turtles. None of them were doing anything exceptional and they were enjoying each other's company. Seeing as they were all getting bored Leonardo decided to get them up and out of the lair.

"Hey guys, let's go out for a quick patrol."

The blue clad turtle was met with a sluggish silence. He looked over at his red and orange clad siblings lounging on the couch.

"Raph, Mikey, come on!"

They both gave the blue clad turtle a brief glance before returning to the television. Leo sighed in defeat.

"Fine, be lazy."

"I'll go Leo."

Said turtle turned to see his younger sibling leaning casually against his bo staff.

"Great!"

Leo jumped from the couch and headed towards the turnpikes at the edge of the lair's entrance.

"Are you coming Donnie?"

The purple clad turtle strayed from his day dream and smiled before following after his eldest brother.

* * *

"Raph and Mikey don't know what they're missing!"

Leo smiled in agreement with his younger brother.

The two brothers were enjoying the beautiful night in their beloved city. The sky was clear and the air was warm. They raced along the rooftops until they came to a particularly interesting building. It was taller than any of the others in the area and it was completely covered in windows. The two ninjas grew curious and decided to pause their run and get a closer look at the building and its contents.

As they looked closer they could make out the forms of the people working inside. Because they could only make out the bare minimum of what these people were doing they crept closer to the building.

"Donnie what is this building?"

"Um hang on."

Donnie pulled out his T-Phone and began furiously typing on the keyboard. After a few minutes Donnie looked up from the small screen.

"This is the Marc Wallace foundation. They are dedicated to medical research and are involved with the ongoing works of trying to create cures for diseases as common as the cold and as severe as cancer."

"Wow, shall we get a closer look?"

Donnie mulled it over before quickly agreeing.

Once again the two turtles crept along the side of the building before reaching a ledge where they could clearly observe the inner workings of the building. What they saw was astounding to the purple clad turtle.

Humans of various age, gender, and race were busily working with assorted chemicals and machinery.

Donnie watched in awe as one experiment was completed, notes were taken, and another was started. He gazed upon them and all he could think of was how with their seemingly small actions, these people were possibly saving lives. He turned to his elder brother. Said turtle was wearing a fading look of interest.

"Leo isn't this amazing! I mean they are using science to save lives, It's extraordinary!"

"Yeah….amazing, we should probably head back."

"Are you kidding me? I could spend all night here!"

Leo sighed. He never did understand why Donnie had become so involved with science. He was however interested in Donnie's newfound love of saving lives. Leo had to admit though that some of the medical subjects were interesting.

"Donnie it really is getting late…"

"Please Leo! I just want a little bit longer!"

The elder turtle sighed and finally caved.

"Alright….five more minutes!"

"Yes!"

After a quick hug a short celebration, the genius turtle went right back to watching the humans.

After another twenty minutes, and much to Donatello's displeasure Leonardo announced that they must return home. Reluctantly Donnie left his perch and followed Leo back to the lair. However, much to Leonardo's displeasure, the entire way home was spent with Donnie describing every scientific detail of what they had seen to his elder brother.

* * *

"So you see by-"

"Yes Donnie…I get it! Now please go bug Raph or Mikey I am really tired."

"Okay Leo."

With that said Donnie watched as his irritated sibling disappeared into his room. He then had a brilliant idea come to mind. Why not conduct studies of his own?

Invigorated by his newfound knowledge, the genius turtles hurried to his room. On his way he ran into Splinter, figuratively and literally. Blinded by his excitement the small turtle ran head on into his sensei.

"Umph! Oh I am so sorry master! I-I didn't see you!"

The old rat chuckled and placed a loving hand on the turtle's shoulder.

"It is alright my son, but just out of curiosity, what has gotten you so caught up in your thoughts?"

"Well master, when Leo and I were out we stumbled upon this really cool building and we were curious as to what it was so we stopped and looked it up and found out that it was a medical research foundation and we wanted to know more so we got closer and we got to see some of the experiments that they were conducting and it was really cool so once we left I made the decision to conduct some experiments of my own in my lab and that was where I was headed when I ran into you."

Splinter laughed at his son's happiness and gladly stepped aside so he could easily pass. Understand the movement, Donnie graciously bowed to his sensei and rushed to his room. Once there he paused in the doorway, smiled, and then quickly shut the door and disappeared inside.

Splinter stood and stared at the spot where his intellectual son had just disappeared. All he could think of was all of the amazing things Donatello could do with his newfound knowledge and love medicine and science.

* * *

**Sorry I had a really tough time with Donnie. I tried to show how Donnie became interested in medicine and science, but I don't know how well I actually accomplished this. This definitely wasn't my best chapter but I hoped I made it somewhat enjoyable for all of you loyal readers. Anyways, please review!**


End file.
